


Abandoned

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 15:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery is certain he's been abandoned.





	Abandoned

Valery startled at the knock at the door. As usual, a fleeting hope that it might be Boris at last left as quickly as it had come. It had been six months since the trial and his imposed isolation and not once had he heard from Boris. Not a call, not a letter, nothing. He knew the KGB was watching both Boris and him, but Boris was resourceful. Surely he could have found a way?

So as he crossed the room, he did not allow himself to hope. But at least it was a visitor. That was something, right?

Any thought that he might enjoy talking to the person behind the door vanished when he opened it and saw Charkov. Ice water ran through his veins at the sight of the man. Last time he'd seen Charkov had been after the trial, and he would have been more than happy to keep it that way.

Charkov pushed his way in while Valery was still gaping. He quickly made himself comfortable in Valery's chair, shooing Sasha away. 

Valery stood and seethed, not daring to do more. At Charkov's motion, he sat down, although he wanted nothing more than to defiantly stand while Charkov was in his home. Still, this man could make things difficult for Boris, so Valery clamped down on his emotions.

"So, Legasov, have you heard from Shcherbina?"

Valery stared. "What? No! Of course not!"

An evil smile spread across Charkov's face. "I don't suppose you'd tell me if you had. Except I happen to know you have not. It's strange Boris hasn't tried to contact you, isn't it? Not even once?"

Valery looked down, doing his best to hide how much Charkov's words hit home. The KGB director knew how to play on people's worst fears.

"Well, in case you've been wondering when you might hear from your friend, I'll help ease your anxiety. You see, Deputy Chairman Shcherbina has moved on with his life. He is busy with work and his family. He goes out several times a week and my agents report that he seems very happy. Legasov, the fact is your friend seems quite content to have forgotten you. He has wisely decided to move on."

Valery turned pale, clenching his fists to contain his hurt and anger. He wanted to pummel Charkov into a pulp and dissolve into tears all at the same time. He tried to mask his emotions, but Charkov, as always, picked up on them.

"It hurts, I'm sure, to know that Shcherbina has moved on, doesn't it? To have a friend abandon you? Perhaps your perception of friendship was mainly in your head all along, hmm? I'm sure the Deputy Chairman found it profitable to cultivate that notion, to keep you fully invested in cleaning up Chernobyl. How hard it must be to face facts now. Well, I will leave you to think it over."

Charkov was no sooner out the door than Valery began sobbing. Of course, he had been a fool! Why would Boris think twice about an awkward scientist after his need for him was done? Especially if it could negatively affect his career with the party?

All the imagined overtures, the use of each other's first names, the hug! All of it no doubt an orchestration by Boris to keep Valery in line, keep him loyal to Boris. And then, of course! Boris supporting him telling the truth, knowing it would be discounted anyway and that it would conveniently get Valery out of his hair afterwards.

And Ulana, the unknowing accomplice in all this...or was she? Maybe the promise of a promotion had brought her into Boris' plans! Was there no one who had truly been on his side?

Valery curled up on the floor, spiraling into despair. For two days and nights he did not eat, Sasha crying constantly for her food. He forced himself to feed her, but otherwise sat in a daze, his mind stunned by the revelations by Charkov.

_________

The third day there was a knock on the door. Was it Charkov again? Maybe the neighbor, worried about Sasha's constant crying? Valery had started for the door when the room started spinning. Days of not eating or drinking had caught up with him and he fainted.

Although he was oblivious to the fact, the knocks continued, getting louder and more urgent by the minute. Then there was a blow and a cracking sound. The next moment the door flew open and Boris Shcherbina entered the room. He ran over to Valery's still form, feeling for a pulse. Upon finding one, he scooped up Valery and carried him into the bedroom.

__________

It was several hours before Valery came around. Boris listened to his delirious ramblings and figured out what had happened for the most part. He'd known Charkov had come by a few days ago, and he'd been worried ever since. He'd been presenting a facade to Charkov for six months, with the purpose of throwing him on his trail. But he didn't care if Charkov found out about his visit today. Valery was in bad shape!

Valery opened his eyes to an incredible sight. Boris sat by the bedside, gently stroking Valery's hair. Suddenly, all of Charkov's insinuations and Valery's fears seemed silly. How could he have believed that Boris didn't care for him?

He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Boris' tender kiss. "Valera, I'm sorry I haven't tried to contact you. I thought to protect you and to throw Charkov off my trail. I thought if he no longer watched me, I could better make contact. I'm sorry if you doubted for one moment why I stayed away!"

Valery nodded, tears welling up suddenly. He was so overcome he couldn't speak. Boris leaned in again and gently kissed each tear as it rolled down his cheeks. "It's going to be okay, Valera, I swear to you. Now let's get you something to eat."


End file.
